Watching
by QueenOfCrazy
Summary: He kept watching. He knew he'd hate every second of it, but still he watched. Various moments in the Games from Gale's Point Of View
1. Chapter 1

**The Reaping**

**That moment destroyed everything. My whole life came crashing down in those split seconds because I knew what was coming next.**

**The name they had called was Primrose Everdeen. **

**Katniss, who was standing next to me screamed and begged them to let her go instead. Everything shattered into a thousand pieces. They took her instead of Prim. Prim was crying, begging Katniss to come back.**

**Then they went to call the male name. I prayed it wasn't me because I knew I could never kill Katniss but I also hoped it was me because if I went, I could protect her. But if I was protecting her, who would take care of my family and of Katniss's family.**

**But it wasn't my name they called. It was Peeta Mallerk. I felt a stab of sympathy for him. I knew something Katniss didn't. This boy, Peeta, had been in love with Katniss for years, just as I had. I don't know how but I was holding Prim. I was sure Katniss had wanted me to but I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Well I was sure of one thing: Katniss Everdeen, my best friend, whom I loved with everything I had, was going into the Hunger Games.**

**Her eyes met mine for a second and then they dragged her away.**

**I hurt all over. Nothing made any sense but no matter how bad things were for me, they were worse for Katniss. Katniss, beautiful Katniss who moments ago was taken. Taken from me, maybe forever. My only thought was that if she died I would have never had the chance to tell her how I felt. I wished she would come back. I wished she hadn't volunteered but I always knew that if Prim was chosen she would take her place. Like I would have if one of my brothers were chosen. I would take care of Prim and Katniss's mother. I would bring them food. Katniss and I agreed that if one of us was reaped the other would take care of their family.**

**Prim was in my arms crying. "Gale, get her back! Make her come back!" She sobbed.**

**"I can't. I'm sorry, Prim." I said, almost in tears myself.**

**The peacekeepers disappeared and everyone left the square. That was it. She was gone. My beautiful Katniss was gone and she might never come back. No, I knew she would come back. I didn't believe in many things but I did believe that if anyone could survive this, it was Katniss.**

**"Gale, why did you let them take her?" Prim sobbed, punching my torso with her tiny fists.**

**"There was nothing I could do, Prim. Don't worry. Katniss can make it. She can do this." I believed that. I believed it with my entire heart and soul. Katniss was going to come back. She had to come back. I needed her. I loved her and I couldn't go on without her.**

**During the interviews**

**I watched as beautiful Katniss walked onto the stage. She looked incredible but she had always been that beautiful to me. She spun around laughing in her beautiful dress. She looked pretty and delicate but not like Katniss. I knew the real Katniss. I wasn't sure many people did. She talked about Prim and how much she loved her. Then the buzzer went and Peeta came on. He looked a lot more clean than he did when he was here. **

**Everything came crashing down here and in the Capitol when Peeta very publically announced his love for Katniss, **_**my **_**Katniss. I wanted to reached through the screen and strangle him. She was mine. End of story. If he survived and she didn't, I'd murder him.**

**During the Games**

**There was no torture that could hurt me more than this. Watching Katniss with **_**him. **_**I couldn't even say his name now. I hated him with every fibre of my being but he was helping Katniss get home so I owed him everything. I didn't know what to believe. The rational part of my mind told me that she was playing the camera's to get sponsers but some part of me was sure that there was something between them and it hurt me. I hated it. I wished I was the one in the cave, holding Katniss. I still kinda wanted to strangle the guy. If he came back with her, I'd owe him but I'd still wanna strangle. If he came back without her, I'd murder him. Beat him till there was nothing left of him. He was there to protect her and I wasn't. I wish I was there, protecting her but I couldn't. Instead I was here watching **_**him**_** hold her, care for her and love her. It was like daggers inside. Someone ripping out my heart with their fist. I would hate him for the rest of my days. But I would still be grateful if-I mean when he brought her home.**


	2. Chapter 2

During the end of the Hunger Games

I had watched every second for the last few weeks. It had nearly killed me, watching him kiss her, hold her, be there for her. It made me want to stab myself just to end my suffering but if Katniss didn't come back-if, no, she _would _come back-but if she didn't, I needed to take care of Prim. Prim needed someone to take care of her. She had also been watching. When Katniss had been hurt she had screamed and cried. I'd tried to comfort her but it did no good. Nothing calmed her down. We were both stuck here with no way of helping her. But unlike me, Prim was happy for Katniss when she saw her sister with the bakers son. She would sit there in front of the screens, clutching to my shirt and cry as Katniss suffered.

The Games were in the final stages. The whole of Panem knew that tomorrow was the last day. There were only three tributes left. Katniss, Peeta and a boy, I believed his name was Cato.

I'd watched as Katniss killed people. I was glad she did, every person she killed, every life she took, brought her closer to home and to me. But I knew that it would eat her up inside. The guilt of killing these people.

She was loyal, even in the arena. We had all watched her sing the girl, Rue into death and cover her in flowers. It was a move that was so rebellious that the Capitol would be watching her like a hawk.

Then it was all over. Cato was dead. Katniss had shot him and he had fallen to the ground, the cannon fire confirmed it.

She and Peeta started to distance themselves from the body. Then Claudius Templesmiths voice boomed through the district and the arena. The rule had been revoked. Katniss had to kill Peeta because I knew there was no way Peeta could take her on. Not even at full strength he wouldn't be able to take her down and he was half dead.

I watched as Katniss, my sweet, beautiful Katniss took out a handful of berries, berries which had killed one of the tributes. She handed some to Peeta and put some in her own hand. I knew what she was going to do.

"KATNISS!" Prim screamed. "KATNISS!" She wailed through the tears.

"No, Catnip, don't do it." I whispered.

"_One." _She said.

"No."

"_Two." _This wasn't happening it couldn't be.

"_Three." _

Her hand darted to her mouth and the berries went in.

That moment in time seemed to slow down. Prim screamed and cried.

I shouted her name. The whole of Panem held their breath.

Claudius Templesmiths voice shouted frantically. He presented Katniss and Peeta as the victors.

Prim cried happy tears and clutched onto me tightly. "She's coming home, Gale, she's coming home."

I was close to crying myself. Katniss was really coming home. My Katniss would be coming home.

Even if she did, she was going to be in a lot of trouble with the Capitol. She had defied them. She had made it so that both her and Peeta survived. They were going to make her pay. I would help her. I would get her somewhere safe. I would do anything to help her.

Prim hugged me and hugged her mother. They were getting their daughter and sister back. Me? I was getting so much more back. I was getting back the person who meant more to me than anything else in the world. My best friend, my secret love, the person who knew me better than anyone else on this planet ever could.

But was she mine anymore? The rational part of my brain told me she was playing for the cameras but the part of me that loved her told me that there was something there. There woud always be something there. He had been there when she was in a living hell. When everyone else wanted her dead. He had nearly died for her. He had helped her survive the Hunger Games. I would have done all those things for her but I never would. She would always be linked to him somehow and nothing I could do would ever change that. I would never be the boy who helped her, who was her ally in the Games. Now, at this very moment, I wished I had been reaped instead of Peeta. I wish I had been there with her every moment, even if she killed me in the end.

One thought rang through my mind very clearly:

_If you ever had any chance of making her yours, it is gone. She is with Peeta and nothing will ever change that._


End file.
